warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:NightClan
Rainstar gazed into Wolfspirit's eyes, "Could you take a patrol? Take 3 apprentices and of which any you would like." ~Rainstar Wolfspirit nodded at his leader. "I'd be glad to lead a patrol. Hunting patrol or border patrol?" His flicked his fluffy tail. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰Me ow 06:28, June 9, 2014 (UTC) "Hunting patrol, and take two apprentices with you," She flicked her tail and gave her chest a few licks. ~Rainstar "Alright. Mind if I take Owlfeather as well?" He looked around for his friend. Where could he be? Wolfspirit wondered. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰Me ow 19:11, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Rainstar cocked her head and swished her tail. "Yes, just as long as Owlfeather doesn't mind." ~Rainstar He spotted his tabby friend eating a mouse by the fresh-kill pile. Eating. Always eating.. He padded up to his friend. "Owlly," He purred. He had to admit he had created a strange nickname for Owlfeather. "We are going on patrol." "Hunting?" Owlfeather's tail curled in delight when Wolfspirit nodded. The gray tom told the tabby to get the apprentices once he finished the mouse. "Ok, Wolfy." -~-~ Owlfeather soon came back with Snowpaw and Graypaw. (I think that is their names?) --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰Me ow 22:41, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ((Yes, that's their names.)) ~Rainstar Rainstar looked at the cats. "Have fun!" She called, beginning to lick her paws. ~Rainstar Wolfspirit purred. "I'm sure we will. Owlfeather always makes patrols fun." Owlfeather seemed to take offense of this, playfully though. The brown tabby led the way out into the forest. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 17:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw padded forward. "Can we battle train today, Owlfeather?" She mewed, sensing tension in her voice. ~Snowpaw Owlfeather nodded. "Sure. Better keep battle skills sharp! After we hunt, I'll let you get something to eat if your hungry and then I'll take you out to train if you want. Sound good?" He had heard the tension in her mew and wondered what was wrong. But he didn't say anything. -BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 16:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw gave a curt nod to her mentor. "Nothing's wrong. Also, who will I be training with?" She flicked her tail with excitement. ~Snowpaw "Probably with Graypaw." Owlfeather meowed. "We'd better get hunting, before Wolfspirit bites our heads off." He tasted the air for the scent of prey. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 18:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw chuckled, following her mentor. "Okay." As she followed, she scented a fresh scent of a mouse. She stalked forward. "I found one!" Snowpaw wondered if she should let Graypaw go first, looking at her mentor. ~Snowpaw Owlfeather nodded, giving her the okay that she could go. "Graypaw will get other chances." he whispered. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 00:50, June 14, 2014 (UTC) She dipped her head in respect, walking closer to the mouse. She soon went for the leap as the mouse scrabbled on it's feet, trying to run away. She leapt onto the plump mouse, sinking her teeth in. "I caught it!" She cheered, dropping the mouse in front of her mentor. ~Snowpaw Owlfeather's eyes brightened. "Congrats Snowpaw!" He praised. "A nice plump mouse, for a soon to be plump clan," He purred. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 01:23, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw chuckled, flicking her tail. While clenching her teeth into the plump, juicy mouse she looked at her mentor. "Thanks!" As she replied, she looked at Owlfeather. "Aren't you guys going to hunt?" ~Snowpaw Owlfeather had scented a squirrel. He raced in the direction of it, while Wolfspirit went of to a rabbit trail he found. When the tabby tom had caught up to the squirrel he stalked it for a bit before pouncing and giving it a sharp killing bite. "Mrrrrm!" he purred in satisfaction at his kill. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 01:55, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw kindly swished her tail, looking at Owlfeather. "Great catch!" Owlfeather dipped his head, thanking her for the compliment. He laid his catch beside her's. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 02:13, June 14, 2014 (UTC) The bushes rustled, a small brown kit tumbled into the camp. She picked up her head and her eyes widened in fear. She began to scramble away, but her foot was caught in some bracken. The she-kit ducked low, afraid of what might come next. ~Thrushkit Rainstar flicked her tail at the sound of the trembling kit. "Hello there." She mewed, "I'm assuming you wish to join?" ~Rainstar Thrushkit's fur flattened. "J-join?" The she-kit's eyes shifted around the camp. She gulped. Should she make this decision? Being a loner was too difficult. The hunger in her belly tightened. "Yes. I w-want to join." She mewed boldy. "I am Thrushkit." ~Thrushkit Snowpaw dipped her head in welcome. "Shall we go back to camp now?" She twitched her tail and looked at Wolfspirit, waiting for a response. ~Snowpaw Rainstar was scared for the young kit. "It's okay, little one." She mewed with satasfaction, as she looked at the kit she asked her. "Why are you a loner, where is your mother?" ~Rainstar Thrushkit bent her head. "My mother left me when I was 4 moons old. I caught my own prey and--" The she-kit paused, and started sobbing. Her ribs were showing through her thin fur. ~Thrushkit Wolfspirit nodded. "About time we get back. They are probably thinking the prey caught us instead." He picked up his prey and started off towards camp, the others following him. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 00:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Rainstar walked over to the young kit and wrapped her tail around her ripped fur. "Come to are camp. I'm sure one of our queens would be happy to take you in." She saw the sobbing kit and tears pured from her eyes. Poor kit.. ~Rainstar Snowpaw chuckled, picking up her prey and following the two cats back to camp. ~Snowpaw When they had neared camp Owlfeather's ears pricked and he started to sniff the air. "Can you guys smell that? It smells like a lone kit.." He mumbled around his piece of prey. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 00:11, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw's ears pricked. "Your right, I smell it too.." As she padded forward she watched and looked at a sobbing kit beside Rainstar. ~Snowpaw Wolfspirit padded forwards and saw the kit as well. "Aww poor little thing.." His eyes were full of concern. He may be a strong warrior, but he had a soft spot for kits. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 00:14, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw felt a tear dripping from her eye, rushing towards the kit. "Are you okay?" She sighed and gazed into the kits eyes in sadness. ~Snowpaw Wolfspirit and Owlfeather followed more slowly, casting sad glances at the kit while setting their prey down at the fresh-kill pile. "Poor kit.. It makes me angry when kits are abandoned.." Wolfspirit meowed to his friend through gritted teeth. Owlfeather nodded in agreement but didn't say a word. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 00:18, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Graypaw rushed behind Snowpaw, jumping above her. "What's going on?" He mewed, sounding worried. ~Graypaw Rainstar swished her tail in response. "Back from training already? Nice catches!" She meowed, looking at the kit. "Come on, i'll take you to the nursery." ~Rainstar "Graypaw, a loner kit has found her way into the clan. Don't scare her." Wolfspirit said without looking at the apprentice. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 00:23, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thrushkit could see the gathering cats. A lump rose in her throat. Then, she heard Rainstar invite her to the Nursery. She nodded and slowly padded after Rainstar, glancing back at the cats. ~Thrushkit Graypaw's tail drooped. "Awwww..poor thing." ~Graypaw Clouddream let out a scolding hiss. "What is a kit doing in here!" She hissed, backing up as the kit closely came near her. ~Clouddream Rainstar sighed, flicking her tail. "Clam down, this kit has been abandoned, we need to help her." ~Rainstar At Clouddream's threat, Thrushkit lowered her head and her tail went between her legs in fear. Her eyes were white-rimmed with fear. Thrushkit was a very sensitvie kit. ~Thrushkit Clouddream lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little scarce, that's all." She looked at the little kit and wrapped her tail around the kits fur, kindly waming her fur. ~Clouddrream Thrushkit let her fur lower. As Clouddream wrapped her tail arund her, Thrushkit filled with warmth and pleasure. Yes, she made the right choice. CrimsonClan would be a perfect Clan for her. ~Thrushkit Clouddream snuggled the kit closely, licking it's fur. "You'll like it here." She mewed in enthusisiam. ~Clouddream Owlfeather crouched down where he was sitting, glaring at his paws. "What?" Wolfspirit looked at him. Owlfeather shook his head. "What cat would just abandon a young kit? I mean its just terrible!" He spat the words out like poison. His friend didn't answer, but he agreed strongly. A cat that abandons a kit.. isn't a very smart or caring mother.. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 17:29, June 16, 2014 (UTC ((Here's the pic for Thrushkit: --Ripple.of.mc |Talk)) ((Okay, it looks great!)) Waterfall padded into the camp, yawning. "Thank StarClan!" He moaned and padded towards the warriors den. "Owlfeather! I'ts a pleasure to see you, I caught this for you..just don't tell." Owlfeather stretched and looked up at Waterfall. He purred. "Thanks waterfall. I won't tell anybody. Not even Wolfspirit." He stood up and touched noses with Waterfall in greeting. --Jayface o3o♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 20:19, July 1, 2014 (UTC)